Tough Mudder
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: This is a one-shot for Ranger's birthday. There is no Morelli in this story not even a reference to him. Stephanie finds the perfect gift for Ranger's birthday.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

A/N: Not the best story ever written and kinda lame but I wanted to do something short for Ranger's birthday. I hope ya at least get a smile reading it. If you want to see the videos check out and if you want to give back to our injured servicemen and women check out .

Tough Mudder

I, Stephanie Plum, have finally found the perfect birthday gift for Ranger. I've spent months agonizing over what to buy my very own Batman. I mean Ranger doesn't do much other than work and he can afford to buy himself anything he wants but I wanted to get him something. I mean the man has not only saved my life a million times, okay that may be an exaggeration but not by much, but he has given me cars which go to car heaven before I can return them. Ranger has been my rock for the past few years and has always been there when I needed him but more importantly he doesn't judge me. So when I found this gift idea I was so excited I jumped up and did a happy dance and yelled "Yes, I finally did it."

I pulled into the Rangeman garage and parked in one of the open spots always available next to Ranger's personal vehicles. I stepped into the elevator and gave the camera a finger wave, the doors closed and the elevator began to ascend and I hadn't even pressed a button. I guess the Merry Men decided to direct me to Ranger. Ya see, today was his birthday so I was cutting it close. Ranger didn't really celebrate his birthday. I wanted to get him birthday cake but well, he wouldn't eat it. I did remember the last time I brought him a cake, I sat on his desk and he fed me the icing roses. It was the day he came home from the hospital after Scrog shot him. I should have told him how I felt about him then. I don't think I would've survived that night if he hadn't.

Lester met me at the elevator and grinned "Hey Beautiful, we're so glad to see you. Ranger's been a bear today; his family has been calling all day to wish him Happy Birthday. Mama Manoso has been heaping the guilt on because she spent 34 hours in labor and he couldn't even bother to come for dinner. She slaved in the kitchen for hours preparing his favorite food and his favorite dessert."

I giggled, I can't imagine anyone irritating Ranger on purpose, but I guess it's a mother's prerogative to do so. "Well, I have a gift for him but I can't guarantee a better mood."

Les waggled his eyebrows at me and suggestively said "I think he'll be in a better mood with that gift, Beautiful."

I smacked him in the shoulder and I had to shake my hand; that hurt me more than him. "Lester, you're a pig." I turned and sashayed toward Ranger's office enjoying Lester's chuckle all the way.

I stepped up to the door, knocked and he barked "Enter."

I pushed the door open as he looked up to see who it was. I saw him relax and he grinned. I stepped toward his desk as he made his way around it and pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him. I felt the rest of the tension leave him. I whispered "Happy Birthday."

He groaned "not you too."

I gave him a mischievous smile and said "I wanted to get you something that you would enjoy. I searched the internet and found a site for Tough Mudder. The course is approximately 10 miles with obstacles like mud, icy water, ropes, fire, electric shocks and walls to test your strength and stamina. It was created by British Special Forces and they help raise money for the Wounded Warrior Project. I paid the entrance fee for you. I think the guys would probably enjoy it as well."

He looked surprised "Thank you Babe, let's check out the website." Ranger sat behind his desk and pulled me into his lap. I typed in the web address and pulled the site up, then the videos. I could tell he was impressed and I asked "Well, whatta ya think?"

He smiled and said "It's perfect Babe. He quickly called Les and asked him to gather the Core Team in a conference room. Hector had a lap top set up and we had the site projected on the wall and watched the videos. The Core Team decided to all enter with Ranger as a team building experience. I was so happy that he liked it.

**One Month Later….**

The entire core team of Rangeman had crossed the finish line covered in mud, soaking wet and sweaty but all had huge grins on their faces. They looked like a bunch of little boys who got the best gift ever. Ranger came up to me, picked me up and kissed me with all the passion he had and said "Babe this was the most fun I've had since Ranger training. Thank you."

The guys were all laughing and Les asked "is that all you have to say to the most perfect woman out there?"

Ranger took his duffle bag from my hands, opened it and pull out a velvet box from a jewelry store. "Babe since my birthday you haven't been out of my sight for more than a few hours. I've realized how much I love you and I never want you far from me." He got down on one knee and said "Babe, will you marry me. Today."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and whispered "yes."

There was a judge there competing and Ranger pulled out a marriage license I signed at some point but don't recall ever seeing and we were married. Every year after that, the core team would enter and compete in the Tough Mudder competition. It became a birthday gift that kept on giving and we would celebrate our anniversary at the hotel where we honeymooned each year.


End file.
